Coklat Valentine
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: Sasuke muak dengan Valentine days yang selalu penuh coklat yang ia benci! Hari ini dia bertekat akan memaksa orang yang dicintainya untuk memberikannya hadiah Valentine yang tak biasa. "Aku minta coklatmu, Dobe" eh..? telat publish! 1stfict, RnR please..


Wellcome, salam kenal, saya penulis baru ingin mencoba gabung. Semoga yang udah sempet mampir mau baca...

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**COKLAT VALENTINE**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Tragedy**

**Warning: BL, OCC, Typo, Lime, Lemon, GrapeFruits, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Summary : Sasuke muak dengan Valentine days yang selalu penuh coklat yang ia benci! Hari ini dia bertekat akan memaksa orang yang dicintainya untuk memberikannya hadiah Valentine yang tak biasa. "Aku minta coklatmu, Dobe" eh..?

YOSH! Happy reading, Minna-san!

Semua tahu Sasuke benci manis, dan semua juga tahu dia benci ramai. Jadi pasti semua juga sudah tahu apa yang membuat bungsu Uchiha kesayangan kita kali ini benar-benar geram. _Valentine days_? Yap.. seratus!

Sejak kakinya melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah SMA konoha 1, telinganya harus mendengar lengkingan-lengkingan namanya diteriakkan dengan membabibuta. Lebih, dan labih parah berkali-kali lipat dari hari sebelumnya. _Death Glare_ andalannya hari ini tak akan mempan karena _fansgils_nya lebih ganas dihari-hari seperti ini. Belum lagi berpuluh... bukan bukan, beribu-ribu kotak coklat dengan hiasan yang membuat sakit mata disodorkan padanya, walau tak ada satu pun yang ia terima, tetap saja ITU SANGAT MENGGANGGU! Belum lagi aksi nekat _fans-_nya yang membobol lokernya dan memasukkan coklat-coklat dengan paksa. Hah... terlalu panjang kalau harus dijelaskan bagaimana gigihnya mereka demi Uchiha bungsu mau menerima coklat-coklat itu.

Titik didih darah uchiha sudah pada batasnya. Bukan hanya karena _fansgirls-_nya yang makin gila, tapi juga karena dihari ini orang yang disukainya, dicintainya, ditaksirnya dan satu-satunya yang diharapkan coklatnya, menerima coklat yang lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin! _Hey,_ menerima? Cowok kah? _Yes, he is! _Mau tahu siapa? Dia, Uzumaki Naruto, Pemuda manis bak malaikat, yang dianugrahi kesempurnaan dari dalam dan luar. Wajah enak dipandang dengan hiasan tiga kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya, kulit _tan_ eksotis membalut tubuh mungil yang bisa membuat para seme frustasi, senyum ramah ceria yang selalu bertengger dimukanya, rambut pirang asli yang cerah bak matahari, dan dari semua itu yang paling membuatnya sempurna adalah mata bermanik biru cerah yang lebih indah dari batu _shaphirre_, belum lagi pancaran lugu dan polos dari dalamnya.

Uh, sungguh Sasuke tidak tahan lagi, darah mendidih oleh amarah tadi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi nafsu luar biasa.

"Shit!" geram Sasuke saat dirasakan sang junior meronta-ronta minta dimanja. Lihat-lihat, uke idamannya yang menjadi model mimpi basahnya tiap malam kini sedang cengar-cengir bahagia sama cewek-cewek yang hilir mudik ke bangkunya memberinya bungkusan coklat.

Dan mendadak satu ide cemerlang nangkring dengan indahnya dibenak Sasuke. Bisa dilihat dari seringaian dibibirnya itu adalah ide yang luar biasa bagus dan bejat.

"Sasuke-sama, tolong terimalah coklat ku ini..." Sebuah suara dari seoarang gadis yang tak dikenal atau mukin tak diingat namanya oleh Sasuke mengintruksi khayalannya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil menerima coklat tersebut. _What the hell?_ Apa yang sedang direncanakannya?

"Kyyaaa... Sasuke-sama menerima coklatku!" Teriak histeris sang gadis yang langsung kabur keluar kelas. Kontan seluruh siswa jadi bertanya-tanya mungkinkah gadis tadi yang disukai pangeran es SMA Konoha? Ck,ck... Mereka belum tahu saja apa yang ada otak bungsu Uchiha favorite kita satu ini.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun, apa kau mau menerima coklatku juga?" Tiba-tiba gadis berambut pink norak ikut mencari peruntungan.

"Hn." Jawabnya lagi dan menerima kotak coklat berwarna senada dengan rambut sang pemberi coklat.

"KYAAAA... Sasuke-kun menerima coklatku..." Teriak cewek yang Sasuke ketahui bernama Sakura. Tumben dia tahu? yaiyalah diakan temen satu kelasnya, keterlaluan banget kalau gak tahu. Dan lihat apa yang ditimbulkan oleh Sakura, bak dikomando semua cewek yang punya niatan yang sama a.k.a 90% siswa SMA Konoha langsung menyerbu bangku sang pangeran.

_**Tett...Tettt...Teettt...**_

Beruntung bel menyelamatkannya. Tapi anehnya seringaian Sasuke makin lebar padahal benda nista dari _blacklist-_nya yang bernama coklat sudah ada tiga kantung belanja besar dibawah mejanya. Jangan tanya dari mana tuh kantong, anggap aja jatuh dari langit-langit! _What_? Hehe.. sebenarnya sang Uchiha meminta-menyuruh-Sakura mencarikan kantung itu, dan dengan semangat gadis itu mencarinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke memperhatikan uke manis-Uzumaki Naruto-dari ekor matanya, yang jelas begitu dia sadar ternyata bel istirahat sudah menggaung indah ditelinganya. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati bangku sang calon uke yang berjarak 2 meja dari sisi kiri mejanya.

"Dobe." panggil Sasuke datar saat sudah disamping Naruto.

"Apa Teme?" sahutnya malas sembari memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas tanpa memandang sang empunya suara. Tapi sang 'Teme' tak juga meanjutkan bicaranya, ia menunggu Uzumaki itu melihat kearahnya. Naruto yang merasa tidak mendengar kalimat lanjutanpun menoleh dengan malasnya. Ayolah, kau pasti juga malas kalau dihari yang cukup menyenangkan-karena mendapat coklat-harus bertengkar dengan seorang teme yang kau anggap rival.

"Apa?" ulangnya lagi, nada malas makin ketara.

"Hn, ada sesutatu. Penting." jawab Sasuke datar. Namun sebelum Naruto bertanya lebih lanjut sebuah suara-yang frekuensinya melebihi rata-rata-sudah mengganggu mereka.

"Oi Naruto! Ayo kekantin!" Reflek, Naruto serta Sasuke mengalihkan pada sumber suara dan mendapati pemuda pecinta anjing, Inuzuka Kiba.

"YOSH! Ayo!" seru Naruto lantang penuh semangat masa lapar.

"kita belum selesai Dobe." cegah Sasuke saat Naruto tengah berdiri.

"Aku lapar Teme! Lagi pula nanti kan juga bisa!" bantah Naruto menepis cengkraman Sasuke dibahunya. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau tak memaksa. Kedua tangan pucat itu mencengkram lagi pundak Naruto dan memaksanya duduk.

"Keuntungan ada dipihakmu kali ini." ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Bicara yang jelas Teme, aku tak mengerti!" sergah Naruto. Oh Sasuke lupa, dihadapannya ini hanya seperti malaikat bukan benar-benar malaikat, yang artinya punya kekurangan dan kekurangannya ada pada otak dobenya.

Memutar mata terlebih dahulu, Sasuke menjawab.

"Kau akan untung bila mau mendengarkanku." ulang Sasuke lebih memperjelas maksudnya. Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, sedikit ragu tapi dia tahu Sasuke bukan seorang pembohong. Maka ia memutuskan tinggal.

"Kau duluan saja Kiba, aku ada urusan dengan si Teme" seru Naruto sambil memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kiba. Sayang tak sempat dikau melihat seringaian yang terbit sekilas di bibir Sasuke. _Wow,_ langkah kedua sudah dipastikan berhasil.

"Nah, apa Teme? cepat katakan!" Ucap Naruto agak tak sabar. Kecut juga merelakan ramen di kantin hanya untuk melade keturunan Uchiha ini.

Lima detik...

_**Twitch**_

Dua puluh detik...

_**Twitch**_

Satu menit...

_**Twitch**_

Tiga kedutan muncul didahi ramen freak kita.

"Kau serius gak sih Teme?" bentak Naruto mulai kesal.

"Hn, tunggu sampai kelas sepi." Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar balasannya, dia mulai ragu kalau ini menguntungkan.

_**Tuk..Tuk..Tuk..Tuk...**_

Jari tannya membentur meja berkali-kali, menetralisir amarahnya saat menunggu kelas sepi. Dan betapa badmoodnya dia karena harus menunggu 10 menit. Wajar, kan kalian tahu Naruto bukan orang yang sabaran.

"Nah, udah sepi tuh, apaan?" Ucapnya BeTe sambil menahan diri biar gak gigit kepala ayam dihadapannya.

"Hn, kau dapat berapa coklat?" Naruto cengo, apaan tuh Uchiha? udah nunggu lama-lama tapi pertanyaannya gitu? Mau pamer kalau dia dapat tiga karung? Begitulah kira-kira inernya Naruto sekarang. Cih, sombong!

"Mau pamer ceritanya? Udah ah, aku mau ke kantin brengsek!" ucapnya sambil beranjak dengan nada kesel tingkat akut. Tapi lagi-lagi dia didorong dengan kasarnya oleh Sasuke.

"GAH! Apa maumu Teme!" kali ini Naruto bener-bener nahan diri buat nonjok muka ganteng cowok emo didepannya ini.

'_what? Mikir apa aku barusan? Ganteng? HELL NO!' _Batin Naruto kolap.

"Hn, jawab saja. Sudah ku bilang kau pasti untung." balas Sasuke datar masih mencengkram pundak Naruto. Mendengar kata 'untung' Naruto mencoba menahan amarahnya, sapa tahu bakal dapat uang. Dasar matre!

"Fuhh..." Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya "15 Teme. Tak sebanyak punyamu, tapi seenggaknya lebih baik dari kemarin" Tambahnya.

"Hn, mau coklatku?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepas cengkramannya. Kontan mata Naruto berbinar-binar senang, tapi kembali redup karena pikiran negatif mengintruksinya.

"Kau tidak mengerjaiku kan?" curiganya, sambil memincingkan mata.

"Hn, hanya saja ada syaratnya." mendengar itu Naruto udah lemes ampek tangannya turun dengan loyonya, hapal banget pasti ini orang ada maunya.

"Apaan?" tanggapnya malas sambil manyun. Duh tambah imut aja kalau lagi nganbek gitu. Uchiha pun tersenyum tipis.

"Bawakan satu kantong kerumahku, dan yang dua kantong boleh kau ambil." yah, langkah inilah step ke-2 dari rencana Sasuke. Ada yang sudah bisa menebak?

"Hanya itu?" jawab Naruto agak curiga. Yang benar saja, apa benar tidak ada syarat lain? Tentu saja ada. Uchiha tidak sebaik itu meski kau adalah orang yang dicintainya, dia punya rencana ingat?

"Hn." tangap Sasuke pendek.

"Kenapa tidak bawa sendiri saja kalau cuma satu?" masih dengan nada curiga yang agak polos Naruto bertanya. Ternyata dia tidak sebodoh apa yang Sasuke sangka. Tapi yang pasti Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan alasannya, Uchiha memang jenius!

"Pulang sekolah aku kerumah seseorang dulu. Kau kan ada jemputan mobil, jadi tidak susahkan?" santai dan tenang, itulah ekspresinya. Bener-bener pandai ngeboong lu, Sas!

"Oh." jawab si _blonde_ ber'oh'ria dan langsung nyengir lima jari.

"Okeh! Tapi benerankan aku dapat dua kantong?" pastinya, masih senyum-senyum tanpa sadar bahaya menanti.

"Hn." jawab sasuke ringan dan berbalik untuk berjalan menuju pintu.

"Arigatou Teme, hehehe.." serunya semangat sambil bergegas mengambil kantong-kantong coklat dibawah meja Sasuke.

"Oh ya," kata Sasuke. Memberi Jeda untuk membalik tubuh dan menunggu Naruto menghadapkan pandangannya untuk bertemu muka. "Antar nanti setelah makan malam. Keluargaku diluar kota dan aku pulang larut."

"SIAP KAPTEN!" tanggapnya bersemangat dan langsung membawa coklat-coklat kebangkunya. Mendapat jawaban sesuai yang diharapkan, Sasuke membalikkan badan dan hilang dibalik pintu. Sementara Naruto, dia udah punya ide nakal sendiri.

"Hehe... Nanti pas dirumah kantong punya Teme aku kurangin ah, lagian diakan gak gitu suka coklat. Khukhukhu..." katanya sambil ngaduk-ngaduk kantong. Tanpa diketahui ternyata Sasuke masih dibalik pintu seraya menyeriangai.

"Bingo! Tikus masuk perangkap." lirihnya. Step 2 complete, eh?

Karena selanjutnya pelajaran yang membosankan dan kegiatan Naruto pulang sekolah dilanjutkan seperti biasa: ganti baju, makan, mandi, ngerjain PR, baca komik, dan dengan tambahan mengurangi coklat jatah rivalnya, kita skip aja sampai Naruto berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha dan menekan –nekan bel.

_**TING TONG TING TONG**_

_**TITS**_

"_Hn, siapa?" _Terdengar suara Sasuke dari Speaker yang ada ditembok disebelah Naruto. Naruto langsung memposisikan dirinya didepan Kamera dan nyengir lebar.

"Aku Teme!" Jawab Naruto diikuti tangannya yang mengangkat kantong belanja agar dapat tertangkap kamera juga.

"_Hn." _ Tanggapnya diikuti suara tombol ditekan.

_**Tit Tit Tit Tit Tit TING~**_

Begitulah kira-kira bunyinya. Naruto pun mendorong gerbang yang dirasa sudah tak terkunci lalu masuk. Setelah beberapa langkah melewati taman depan, dia pun sampai didepan pintu warna coklat yang terbuka secara tuba-tiba.

"Masuk." Suara yang dikenal betul oleh Naruto mengintruksinya dan diikuti siluet pemilik suara muncul ditengah pintu.

"Nih, aku udah ditunggu supir." Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan bungkus belanja yang diyakini Sasuke isinya cuma setengah, dilihat dari bentuk atasnya yang kempes.

"Dasar manja. Tidak tahu etika bertamu lagi." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar namun penuh nada meremehkan.

"Gah! Teme, ini sudah malam gimana kalau aku diculik!" sergah Naruto, tak terima. Enak aja dikatain manja, Cuma takut gelap doang. Hehe.. sama ajah.

"Hn, Masuk. Nanti aku yang antar pulang." ujarnya lagi sambil memiringkan badannya, bermaksud memberi jalan.

"Huh! Bilang ajah suruh nemenin soalnya kamu dirumah sendiri!" ejeknya berusaha mengolok Sasuke tapi yang didapat Cuma _trademark _andalan sang lawan bicara.

Mendapat tanggapan yang gak seru Naruto pun cuma mendengus kecil.

"Aku kasih tahu sopir aku dulu, deh. Tapi janji dianter ya?" ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan kantong belanja tadi. dan lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama yang didapat.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun masuk ke rumah mewah keluarga Uchiha dan mendudukkan diri di ruang tamu.

"Eh, Teme, pembantumu kemana?" tanya Naruto saat menyadari rumah Sasuke bener-bener sepi, bahkan Sasuke sendiri yang buatin minum untuk Naruto.

"Libur." Jawabnya singkat sambil meminum jus tomatnya. Naruto pun yang merasa haus mengambil gelas jus berisi es jeruk dimeja, dan meminumnya sampai habis. Seringaian muncul lagi saat matanya menangkap gerakan si Target. Step 3, complete.

Bosan, tidak ada yang dikerjakan Naruto pun berdiri menuju benda yang dari tadi diperhatikan. Benda yang ada diruang sebelah yang terlihat dari ruang tamu.

"Ne, Teme. Aku pinjam Kompimu buat buka Facebook ya?" ijinnya. Tapi toh Naruto udah menyalakan komputer itu sebelum ijinnya terlontar tadi.

"Hn." tanggap Sasuke sambil meneguk jus tomat sekali lagi.

"Ne~ tak ada cemilan kah?" ujar Naruto agak manja sambil mencet-mencet _keyboard, _matanya pun tak lepas dari LCD dihadapannya_._

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke lagi sambil beranjak kedapur mengambil cemilan. Tak butuh waktu lama Sasuke sudah kembali dengan sepiring kentang goreng. Tapi nampaknya sia-sia kentang tersebut. Bocah kepala durian yang polos itu tertidur dengan berbantalkan meja komputer didepannya.

"Final step." lirih Sasuke sambil menaruh piring dimeja terdekat. Tak mau buang waktu, Sasuke bergegas membopong targetnya kelantai atas, ke kamarnya. Ditidurkannya Naruto diranjang dan ia bergegas mengacak laci, mengambil tali yang sudah ia siapkan sore tadi. Kedua tangan tan itu di ikat jadi satu di atas kepala.

Sasuke berdiri disamping ranjang sambil melepas kemeja merah maroonnya. Setelah melempar kemeja entah kemana, Sasuke merangkak naik dan berbaring disebelah Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap si blonde.

Punggung tangnnya membelai sisi pipi berwarna tan itu, menelusur kedagu dan ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Naruto. Sudut bibirnya sedikit naik mendapati getaran didadanya saat terbesit pemikiran mencicipi bibir itu. Kepala berstyle spike itu bergerak, menyentuhkan bibir dengan bibir. Manis. Itulah pemikiran pertamanya.

Sebuah ciuman tak begitu menuntut. Satu tangannya membelai telinga Naruto satu tangan lagi diselipkan dibawah kepala pirangnya untuk mempermudah posisi ciuaman itu. Perlahan nafsu Sasuke semakin memuncak, sentuhan bibir ke bibir itu manjadi hisapan-hisapan kecil dan jilatan.

"Enghh~" gumam Naruto. Matanya masih menutup namun sepertinya tubuh itu merespon dengan baik. Sasuke hanya tersenyum disela-sela kegiatannya. Tanganya kini turun kekancing kemeja biru muda yang Naruto kenakan. Perlahan-lahan semua kancing pun terbuka. Sebelum melepas bibirnya, Sasuke menggigit kecil bibir lawannya gemas.

Tangan putihnya meraih gelas berisi air putih di meja lampu samping ranjangnya. Sedikit air ia cipratkan kewajah Naruto berusaha membangunkannya. Tak enak main sendirian kan?

Kelopak mata tan itu mengerjap-ngerjap, bingung karena mendapati ruangan asing.

"Eh? Aku dimana? Eehh... kenapa tanganku?" mandapati tangannya tak dapat bergerak bebas Naruto menjadi panik, terlebih saat di melihat kemejanya yang terbuka serta seseorang yang tiba-tiba merangkak keatas tubuhnya.

"Temeee? Apa yang mau kau lakukan hah? Tidak lucu!" bentaknya mendapati Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada menindih tubuhnya.

"Aku minta coklatmu, Dobe" ujarnya sambil membelai bibir Naruto.

"E-eh? O,Okey Teme. Sory aku ngurangi jatahmu. Aku akan kembaliin, tapi jangan becanda gini donk... gak lucu!" perasaannya udah gak enak banget. Tapi dia berusaha menghilangkannya, siapa tahu Sasuke emang bercanda.

"Hmm... bukan itu." lirih Sasuke menyudahi gerakan tangannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Naruto dan menjilatnya.

"Tapi, tubuh coklatmu ini." tambahnya seraya mempertemukan pandangan mereka dan memperlihatkan seringaiaannya.

_**DEG**_

Firasatnya makin buruk waktu melihat wajah Sasuke yang terkesan mesum. Naruto emang lemot, tapi dia cowok jadi otaknya gak jauh sama yang mesum-mesum, jelas aja pemikiran bakal dirape muncul.

"Kau enggak akan ngerape aku kan, Teme?" ucap Naruto dengan tampang gugup. Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering setelah melontarkan pertanyaan tadi. Tepat saat ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, Sasuke menciumnya dengan kasar, menabrakkan bibirnya yang basah dan berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Ughh..." erangan Naruto sukses membut celah dibibirnya yang tak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Memasukkan lidah dan bibir bagian bawahnya kemulut Naruto. Menyesap dengan kencang bibir atas Naruto dan lidahnya menggelitik atap mulutnya.

"Enghhh, Sassh..." erang Naruto lagi. Pikirannya ingin sekali menolak, tapi entah kenapa syarapnya tak dapat dikendalikan. Sasuke makin ganas, lidahnya terus menyusuri mulut Naruto, menyesap rasa manis dan rasa jeruk yang tertinggal dimulut itu. Tangan kirinya menyusup kepunggung tannya dan tangan kanannya mendorong maju kepalapirang itu.

"Sshhhh... Enghh..." lagi-lagi ia mendesah, suhu tubuhnya terasa makin panas dan tak bisa ia sangkal ia terangsang oleh sentuhan rivalnya ini.

Sasuke menyudahi ciuamannya, ia melihat Naruto yang menatap sayu dari kelopak matanya yang setengah menutup. Sebuah senyum tipis muncul dibibirnya.

"Ini belum pemanasan Dobe." bisiknya di leher Naruto. Mengecup ruang antara pundak dan telinganya. Hembusan nafas dari hidung mancung Sasuke membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Keringat yang keluar terasa dingin ditubuh panasnya, jantungnya pun berdetak kencang.

"Ughh..." satu lenguhan pendek keluar lagi saat dirasakan bagian lehernya digigit dengan cukup keras.

"Shukhe, ja..Janganh, ehh..." bukannya berhenti Sasuke malah semakin lahap menyusuri tiap bagian leher Naruto. Tangan kanannya kini berpindah ke dagu si pirang, dan mendongakkan kepala itu, membuatnya dapat dengan mudah mengakses leher kecoklatan Naruto untuk ditandai. Tangan kirinya pun berpindah ke punting Naruto yang sudah mengeras.

"Enghh..." Naruto sungguh tak kuat menahan desahan saat dirasakan kejantanannya juga sudah agak memanas dan menegang. Tak berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke juga sudah menegang dan tersiksa parah oleh hasratnya. Namun ia tak mau terburu-buru, ia ingin dipengalaman pertamanya-mereka-dapat memberi kesan lebih dari sekedar seks penuh nafsu.

Perlahan Sasuke menurunkankan kepalanya, memposisikan mulutnya didada Naruto dan menjilat tojolan kecoklatan yang sudah memerah akibat perlakuan tangannya tadi. tangan kirinya bergerak ke selangkangan Naruto dan membelai kejantanan itu dari luar. Merasakan ada serangan diderah kajantanannya, Naruto mulai menggeliat, merasa nikmat namun juga tak nyaman.

"Sshhh... Ughh... Cu..kup.. Sash.. Ughh... Berhenntti..."

"Sttt... kau akan menikmatinya Dobe, tenang..." Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di paha Naruto. Mulai membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Naruto menelan ludah melihatnya. Ternyata Sasuke serius mau memperkosanya.

"Ugh..." tiba-tiba kejantananya juga sudah keluar dari celananya. Tak dirasa Sasuke membuka celananya dengan cepat saat ia melamun tadi.

"Sshhhhh..."

"Eggghhh..." keduanya mendesis. Sasuke meraih kejantanan Naruto yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan kepunyaannya. Menempelkan dua batang yang sama menegang itu dan menggeseknya. Sensasi nikmat menjalar, seperti ada setrum yang berpusat di kejantanan keduanya yang menjalar keseluruh badan.

"Ahh..." Naruto makin mengeram, saat gesekkan itu juga diikuti pijatan dari tangan Sasuke. Sungguh otaknya sudah mulai menggila, ia tak peduli lagi kalau mereka sesama lelaki, tak perduli ia sedang dilecehkan. Nafsunya sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi. Tiba-tiba sensasi yang dirasakannya berhenti, otomatis ia membuka mata dan melihat kearah kejantanannya.

"Kau menikmatinya Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke mengamati perubahan raut wajah Naruto. Ia menyeringahi saat Naruto mengeram kesakitan menahan gairahnya. Perlahan Sasuke merubah Posisi, ia merangkak mundur dan memposisikan diri untuk _mouth job. _Nafsunya akan dilepaskan nanti, sekarang ia akan memanja dulu pujaan hatinya. Memuaskannya agar dapat meraih keinginannya nanti.

Sasuke mulai menjilat kepala penis Naruto. Bau khas yang ditangkap hidungnya semakin membuatnya bernafsu untuk melahap batang itu. Sungguh, Sasuke tak menyangka, apa yang dilakukannya lebih enak dari yang ia bayangkan. Ada perasaan yang meledak-ledak didadanya.

"Engghhhh... Sashkhe...ahh... Uhh..." desahan demi desahan Naruto tak dapat ditahan lagi, tubuhnya juga tak dapat berhenti menggeliat saat merasakan sensasi nikmat lebih dari tadi. dirasakan penisnya yang memanas dan berdenyut-denyut bersentuhan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut.

"Shhhh..." Desisan meluncur lagi dasi mulutnya. Kepalanya mendongak menahan sensasi tubuhnya. Suara mulut basah Sasuke yang tercipta saat menaik turunkan kepalanya pada penis Naruto, semakin membuat suasana makin panas. Tangan kanan Sasuke menggerayah punggung Naruto sedang tangan kirinya membantu memijat penis Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa meremas-remas tangannya yang terikat dan menahan desahan yang sesekali meluncur tanpa kuasanya.

"Ahh... aku mau keluar Sukhe..." suara Naruto makin parau. Benar saja belum sempat Sasuke melepaskan penis Naruto, cairan sperma sudah memenuhi mulutnya yang terpaksa ditelannya dan sebagian keluar lewat celah bibirnya.

"AAHHH..."

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya mempertemukan pandang dengan Naruto yang sudah lemas dan mengatupkan matanya.

"Jangan ditelan, jorok." tiba-tiba Naruto mengomentari kegiatan Sasuke yang memang sedang memasukken sisa-sisa sperma yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ternyata ia tidak memejamkan matanya dengan rapat.

"Hmmm.. rasanya manis, kau mau coba?" goda Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Tak disangka Naruto benar-benar menikmati permainannya. Sadar digoda, Naruto membuang muka dengan cepat, gengsi juga kalau ketahuan ia menikmati dirape rivalnya.

"Sekarang gantian Dobe." kata Sasuke sambil berdiri, melepas celananya, dan membuang kesamping. Naruto memandang cemas melihat kejantanan Sasuke. Selama ini dia yakin kejantanannya punya ukuran yang memuaskan, tapi ternyata sang rival juga tak kalah, malah lebih besar beberapa inchi dari miliknya. Sasuke berlutut diatas kepala Naruto, memposisikan lututnya disisi kepala bersurai pirang itu.

"Ayo" kata Sasuke seraya menuntut penisnya kedepan mulut Naruto.

"Ka-kau serius?" tanya Naruto bergetar. Tak mau juga dia yang dirape itu nurut saja.

"Hmm." balas Sasuke sambil mendorong kejantananya masuk mulut Naruto secara paksa. Naruto yang tak punya persiapan hanya bisa pasrah walau agak sedikit tersedak, ia tak melawan walau tak bisa dibilang menerima. Kenyataannya dia tidak memanja penis Sasuke dengan lidahnya, Sasuke sendiri yang mencari kenikmatan dilubang lebab nan hangat itu dengan memaju mundurkan pinganggnya.

"Ahh..." desah Sasuke lirih. _In out_ yang awalnya pelan itu makin dipercepat. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan mejadikan tangannya sebagai peyangga tubuhnya. Tak sabar, gerakan maju mundurnya tak beraturan, bahkan sesekali pinggangnya bergerak keriri-kanan.

"Emmh... Shit! Ini lebih enak dari bayanganku. Ahh.. Sshh..." Desisisan makin sering keluar saat dirasa klimaks makin dekat. Semakin cepat ia bergerak, kepalanya menengadah keatas, merasakan hasratnya yang tersalurkan.

"Sshhh... a'a'ahh...hah...hah..."

Naruto pun menelan sperma itu tak sengaja. Dan benar, rasanya aneh tapi juga nikmat. Sasuke mencabut kejantanannya dan duduk bersandar di samping Naruto, mengembalikan tenaga dan memulihkan nafasnya yang menderu cepat. Keringat membasahi keduanya. Disaat Naruto akan menutup matanya dirasakan tali yang mengikat tangannya mulai lepas, didikuti kemejanya. Lalu celananya juga mulai ditarik lepas dari kakinya.

"Sashkhe, cukup.." keluh Naruto yang suadah kepayahan.

"Hidangan utamanya belum Dobe." sergah Sasuke seraya menekuk lutut Naruto dan membukanya agar dapat mengakses lubang anus Naruto dengan mudah. Sasuke menghisap jari telunjuk dan tengahnya secara bersamaan sampai basah.

"Ma-mau apa?" Naruto sungguh tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, andai ia perempuan ia akan paham kalau Sasuke akan melakukan oral pada lubang V-nya, tapi dia cowok apa yang mau dimasuki? Hey, Naruto belum pernah melihat gay melakukan hubungan badan jadi dia tidak tahu.

Setelah dirasa selesai, ia menusukkan dua jarinya kelubang anus Naruto membuat empunya menjengit dan kaget.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! UGH..!" teriaknya marah saat merasakan panas dan perih di anusnya.

"Tenang Dobe." jawab Sasuke ringan sambil memaju mundurkan jarinya.

"Ugh... UGHH.." Naruto menggelinjang, jari didalam anusnya bergerak kasar membuatnya tak nyaman. Selama beberapa saat ia menahan agar tak melenguh.

_**PLUP**_

Dirasakan jari itu sudah tak disana, Naruto berhenti menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan. Sasuke sudah memposisikan kejantanannya dianus Naruto dan siap memasukkannya.

"TUNGGU! Jangan Sas-AHH!" tak menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya Sasuke sudah memaksa penisnya masuk dan merobek anus Naruto yang sempit hingga berdarah. Kontan empunya meronta dan berteriak, namun Sasuke langsung memanja kejantanan Naruto dan mencium bibirnya untuk meredakan sedikit sakit yang diderita. Setelah dirasa cukup ia menegakkan kembali badannya, menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya masih memijat kenjantanan Naruto yang mulai menegang kembali, sedang tangan kanannya mengangkat kaki kiri Naruto agak memperlebar aksesnya.

"Eghh... Sukhe... Sa..kith..egh..." erang Naruto, masih menahan rasa sakit yang melanda.

"Sshhh...ah... sebenntar lagi Dobe" ucap Sasuke kepayahan menahan nikmat yang melanda. Mencoba mencari kenikmatan lebih, ia menaikkan kecepatan in outnya. Dan membentur sesuatu didalam sana yang membuat Naruto menggelinjang nikmat.

"Ah... uggh...embb..." Naruto tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam sana yang membuatnya melenguh nikmat. Tapi yang pasti itu membuat penisnya merasa sensasi aneh.

"Shhh..ah..hah..hahh.. disitu rupanya." gumam Sasuke setelah mendengar erangan Naruto. Ia mengulangi gerakannya yang berintensi keras dan cepat, menabrak sweet spot Naruto berulang kali, membuat Naruto menggelinjang nikmat kembali.

" Uh...Eenghh... Sukh-Sukhe... Ah... Ouh..." desah Naruto menjadi. Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya menikmati sensasi dari gesekannya yang dirasakan nikmat, menikmati lenguhan Naruto, dan mempercepat _hand job_nya.

"Ahh..." Naruto merasakan klimaks keduanya. Tangannya meremas seprei dan secara reflek menelan lebih erat kenjantanan Sasuke hingga si empunya juga melapas cairannya didalam.

"Naruto...nghh..."erang Sasuke saat klimaks. Sasuke yang kecapean pun ambruk diatas tubuh Naruto, sementara Naruto memejamkan mata rapat-rapat menahan nikmat yang dicapainya. Nafas berat dihembuskan keduanya, saling berbagi kringat dan suhu tubuh yang kelewat tinggi. Saat merasa sudah cukup kuat, Sasuke melepas persatuannya dan membaringkan diri kesamping Naruto. Menariknya dalam pelukan dan mencium keningnya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Aishiteru, Naruto."

"Brenngshekh! Setelah merapekuh, kau masih, bisa bilang begitu sesat! Ahhkh..." tanggap Naruto disisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Hmm... jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke menenggelamkan kepala Naruto kedadanya. Tak lupa sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

"Kau hebat dalam seks. Tapi aku, bukan gay. jadi tunggu saja, apa, kau bisa, membuatku jatuh cinta." balasnya dengan nada tersendat menahan nafas agar tak terengah cepat sambil menyamankan tidurnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, ia tahu Naruto menyukainya, mana ada orang diperkosa malah membalas begitukan? Apa lagi menyamankan diri di pelukan orang yang sudah memperkosanya? Walau tak mau diakuinya, Naruto sendiri merasa nyaman dalam pelukkan Sasuke. Terasa, hangat, aman dan bahagia.

"Ne, bangunkan aku dua jam lagi dan antar aku pulang, Teme."

"Hn"

_**THIEN**_

Udah diEdit. Bila masih ada kesalahan jangan segan menegur. Okeh, saya bingung menentukan genre jadi mungkin agak tidek sesuai, jadi ada yang mau menjelaskan?

Terlalu fulgar? Ada kesalahan? Saran? Kritik? Pujian? Penyemangat? Suka? Tidak Suka?

Saya tidak akan tahu sebelum anda memberitahu. See, saya bukan Cenayan. SO, RIVIEW?

Arigatou udah baca... see you ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
